piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battle for the Fountain of Youth
crewmen Royal navy After the battle which went the crew of HMS Providence ? Does he have gone with Barbossa and the crew of Queen Anne's Revenge ?Omaha 3945 14:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :There is no evidence that shows that the Providence went with Barbossa and his crew. They may have found a ride the same way that Norrington got a ride to Port Royal in DMC. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 15:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Past tense Aren't these meant to be written in past tense? Because I made an edit a few days ago and somebody changed it all to present tense Number of Victims/Combatants It is a mistake about the number of victims and combatants. For the Royal Navy, there Barbossa, Groves, Gillette, 2 officers with a clothing to ensign, 3 sailor in blue (one with a tricorn) and and 8 sailors in white, who is 16. For a pirates : there are also 16 : BlackBeard, Jack, Angeliqua, Swift, Scrum, Salaman, Garheng, Ezekiel, Cabin Boy, the 4 zombies and 3 other pirates I saw in a pictures. Now a victims : At the end of the battle, Royal Navy has still Barbossa, the 2 officers, 2 sailors in blue (the one without the tricorn at or is not) and three sailors in white. It's been 8 surviving so 8 have died. Pirates: When Barbossa from with the crew, there are also Scrum, Salaman, Garheng, Ezekiel and Cabin Boy, more Angeliqua, Jack and Swift. So there 8 are survivors and 8 dead : the 4 zombies, BlackBeard and the 3 unknown pirates. Omaha 3945 13:17, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :So basically, there are 16 characters on both sides? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:25, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Do we have to be that exact? ARC Trooper Tal 13:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :::If there is proof of there being 16 on both sides, then we must put it there. Though if there was 16 on both sides remains to be decided. But if we somehow get a number, then yes, we must put it. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I was able to ask some folks I know who have seen OST many times enough to notice the exact numbers, just to be sure the numbers are as accurate as possible. Now, I don't believe that we need to write how many extras there were for Blackbeard's crew(as there is enough crewmen already to fill the slot). As for the Brits and obviously for the Spanish, however, we must put how many extras(as besides their commanders, the participants are all unknown). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Small note on survivor, at the arrival of the spaniards, in the Royal Navy there are in fact: Barbossa, Groves (who died after), 2 officers (one of the first picture with his uniform and his tricorn and the other officer on the 2nd picture is blond, not tricorn, 3 sailors in blue to the left of the 2nd picture (one with a tricorn and 2 blond, not tricorn) and 3 sailors in white. That which nine. The pirates : after the arrival of the spaniard : there Blackbeard, Angeliqua, the 4 zombies, Scrum, Salaman, Garheng, Cabin boy and Ezekiel. And jack fighting with Royal Navy.Omaha 3945 17:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, we don't have to have exact numbers...saying that some of the British survived should suffice. And it is already pointed out that Jack fights with the Navy in the battle(though he was with Blackbeard in the battle). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:02, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::For members of the Royal Navy that died; one officer is killed by Gunner, Gillette is stabbed by Blackbeard, a marine is stabbed by Quartermaster, two dead officers are lying on the ground later in the battle and Groves is shot by the Spaniard.TheGoatPresident(Talk) 14:05, March 10, 2018 I Believe I think that, as opposed to the number of pirates present at the battle shown above (16), that there were more. I believe this, because there were about a dozen more pirates seen on the Queen Anne's Revenge near the ending. I know, I know, you are saying that those pirates were left to guard the ship, but it seems to me that a dozen pirates would be a little too many. Also, right before the battle begins, you can see many pirates rushing to attack the British troops, so I would say that I am probably right. 21:37, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :According to the OST junior novelization book, the number of pirates in Blackbeard's crew was 125. There were maybe 20 pirates at the Fountain. All those "extra pirates" on the ship are nothing to be surprised with.--Uskok''Viceroy of the Indies'', ''Nemesis'' 14:37, May 12, 2018 (UTC)